(noun) ChanBaek
by baekfrappe
Summary: [fact-fiction!] A ship. An OTP. A plane. A religion for some. It stands for Chanyeol and Baekhyun who have hearts for each other but pretend to be just bestfriends except for the occasional obvious stares, exchanges of glances, needs for each other's attention, hints of feeling, etc. And still, they say they are just bestfriends. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

 _ **(noun) ChanBaek**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Kim Jongin

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** A ship. An OTP. A plane. A religion for some. It stands for Chanyeol and Baekhyun who have hearts for each other but pretend to be just bestfriends except for the occasional obvious stares, exchanges of glances, needs for each other's attention, hints of feeling, careful touches, knowing smiles, and ofc their legendary 10000000% synchronization and still... they say they are just bestfriends.

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari rasa penasaran Jongin akan hubungan di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak diam dan memilih tempat sedikit terpencil, di mana dari tempat tersebut ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kegiatan yang berlangsung di sekitarnya, termasuk kegiatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk merangkumnya.

* * *

 **A ship.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka semacam _couple_ yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Seperti beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa dua sejoli yang memiliki tinggi badan berselisih sepuluh hingga dua belas centimeter akan berjodoh. Seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berselisih sebelas centimeter, dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki tinggi badan 174 cm dan Chanyeol yang memiliki tinggi badan 185 cm.

Tapi, bukan itu saja yang membuat Jongin berpikir jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah _couple_ yang benar-benar _couple_. Mereka sering memakai barang yang sama. Seperti sepatu kembar yang dipakai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mereka berada di Incheon Airport untuk pergi ke Taiwan pada tanggal 12 Juni 2015 lalu. Atau selain itu, cincin berjenis Boucheron Quatre Black Edition seharga USD 6.800 yang mereka pakai, yang seharusnya merupakan cincin pernikahan. Sekali lagi, cincin pernikahan.

Jongin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak menikah, tentu saja. Tidak bertunangan juga. Lalu, apa yang mereka pikirkan saat hendak memakai cincin pernikahan itu bersama?

Dan puncaknya adalah malam sebelum keesokan harinya ia, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Xiumin menghadiri SPAO Fansign, Jongin ingat saat itu ia sedang berjalan hendak menuju dapur sampai suara orang berbicara dari kamar yang ditempati dirinya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, menarik perhatian Jongin.

" _Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat fans sedikit menggila besok."_

" _Oh, benar, benar. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi fans tentang kita, HAHAHA—"_

"— _ssshh! Jangan berisik, bodoh!"_

" _Ugh, maaf, maaf. Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk fansign besok, Yeol?"_

" _Simple saja, bagaimana dengan cincin couple?"_

" _Tidak, kita sudah terlalu sering memakainya."_

" _Kalau begitu, snapback couple?"_

" _Terdengar bagus, baiklah."_

Serius, Jongin speechless di tempat.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Ketika Jongin menyatakan rasa penasarannya pada keesokan harinya, Baekhyun yang mewakili Chanyeol juga itu menjawab santai. "Kami hanya senang saja saat fans kami menggila ketika kami memakai barang-barang _couple_. Mereka semua menjadi sangat konyol dan itu menghibur kami."

* * *

 **An OTP.**

OTP. One True Pairing. Jongin sering mendengar fans yang menyebut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'ChanBaek' atau 'BaekYeol', tapi sepertinya nama 'ChanBaek' lebih sering digunakan. Banyak fans yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu benar-benar merupakan _one true pairing_ karena kebersamaan atau momen-momen kecil yang mereka lakukan. Dan Jongin setuju dengan para fans itu.

Momen-momen kecil yang dimaksud itu benar-benar menggelitik hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jongin ingat pada tanggal 11 Juli 2015 kemarin, saat lima member termasuk ia dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun menghadiri SPAO Fansign Event di Myeongdong, ia dan keempat member lainnya membentuk tanda hati yang ditujukan oleh para fans. Jongin membuat tanda hati dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuat hati kecil, sama seperti yang dibuat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berada di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, membuat hati dengan kelima jarinya, membuat sebuah hati yang lebih besar.

Saat Jongin menoleh, yang ia dapatkan adalah Chanyeol mengarahkan _hati kecil_ yang ia buat di tengah-tengah hati yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Jongin terpengarah saat itu, dan yang bisa ia pikirkan pertama kali adalah betapa mereka nampak serasi, romantis, lucu, manis, konyol, atau apapunlah itu. Jongin mengulum tawanya mengingat itu.

Dan saat Jongin mencoba bertanya saat ia dan keempat member lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Karena hati yang dibuat Baekhyun terlihat kosong—"

Jongin menahan nafas.

"—dan aku hanya berpikiran untuk melengkapinya."

Kalau Jongin adalah seorang fans, ia mungkin sudah mimisan di tempat.

* * *

 **A plane.**

Jongin mulai menyadari bagaiamana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya selalu berhubungan satu sama lain. Berbagai hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu seolah memang membenarkan kalau mereka 'berhubungan'. Mulai dari pose selfie, selfie bersama, Chanyeol yang meng-update video Baekhyun bermain piano begitu juga sebaliknya, dan masih banyak momen lain yang terlalu banyak untuk dijabarkan.

Beberapa foto yang di-update oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melalui instagram juga memiliki beberapa hubungan atau kemiripan. Mereka berdua pernah sama-sama menge-share foto bertema awan, dan para fans yang kelewat jenius itu menghubung-hubungkan foto tersebut dengan momen di masa lalu. Pada saat fans pernah menanyakan 'Apa warna yang melambangkan Baekhyun?' dan Chanyeol menjawab 'Sky'. Padahal momen tersebut terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Jongin tidak habis pikir bagaimana para fans bisa mengingat itu, lalu sebegitu jeniusnya menghubungkannya dengan foto awan di instagram Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongin juga pernah iseng-iseng untuk mencari berbagai fakta tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi, ada hubungan di antara mereka. Yang paling terkenal itu seperti tiga hal yang paling Chanyeol suka adalah; makan, tidur, dan menganggu Baekhyun. Sedangkan tiga hal yang paling Baekhyun suka adalah; makan, tidur, dan memukul Chanyeol.

Tapi yang benar-benar membuat darah Jongin berdesir adalah sebuah fakta, bahwa BaekYeol yang merupakan gabungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dalam hangul dituliskan '백열' yang berarti 'Cahaya Putih' atau 'White Heat', atau yang lebih mudah berarti pijaran, dimana semuanya tentang 'Cahaya' dan 'Api'. Baekhyun adalah cahaya, Chanyeol adalah api. Tanpa api tidak ada cahaya, tanpa Chanyeol tidak ada Baekhyun.

Satu fakta itu saja. Satu fakta kuno yang cukup untuk terbawa perasaan oleh Jongin sampai berhari-hari, dan Jongin harus menahan diri untuk tidak jingkrak-jingkrak ala perempuan saat mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki indra penglihatnya—karena langsung teringat dengan fakta itu.

* * *

 **A religion for some.**

Banyak fans yang mempercayai kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu benar-benar _real_. Yang dimaksud _real_ di sini adalah, mereka memiliki hubungan khusus seperti sepasang kekasih yang melibatkan cinta di dalamnya. Dan yang membuat Jongin kagum adalah, mereka yang menyebut dirinya itu sebagai ChanBaek shipper, bahkan tidak menyerah dan tetap percaya akan hubungan di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah berita Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berpacaran itu beredar. Sungguh ketangguhan yang luar biasa.

Pembelaan ChanBaek shipper yang paling membekas di hati Jongin adalah; _BaekYeon is only confirmed by words of Dispatch and SM, BUT ChanBaek is confirmed by themselves through ACTIONS._

Mungkin bagi orang yang menganut kepercayaan bahwa 'artikel berita selalu benar' akan berkata jika ChanBaek shipper terlalu naif atau apalah. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin malah justru mengagumi bagaimana pencetus kalimat itu bisa berpikiran seluas itu. Meski hubungan antar Baekhyun dan Taeyeon itu benar-benar _tidak jelas_ , tidak jelas dalam artian entah benar atau tidak juga Jongin tidak mengerti, tapi mereka nampak seperti memang tidak berhubungan. Jongin justru tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang percaya bahwa BaekYeon itu benar-benar _real_ karena kalau seandainya saja kita berpikir menggunakan logika, lalu kita perhatikan baik-baik antara Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, bahkan orang _straight_ -pun mungkin akan berpikir dua kali tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon hanya _biasa saja_.

Dan bagi Jongin, meski ChanBaek shipper terlihat mengada-ada, sebenarnya mereka berpikiran secara logika. Keputusan mutlak mereka yang mengatakan bahwa BaekYeon _dibuat_ hanya untuk menutupi kasus Kris _yang-sepertinya-tidak-perlu-dijelaskan-lebih-lanjut_ dan ketidak masuk akalan cara Dispatch untuk mengambil foto _kencan_ Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon itu menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Taeyeon itu memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

Rasa-rasanya memikirkan kejeniusan fansnya membuat Jongin ingin _standing applause_.

* * *

 **It stands for Chanyeol and Baekhyun who have hearts for each other—**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki hati satu sama lain. Jongin tidak sedang mengada-ada, tapi dengan sekali lihat saja, memang tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkan hal itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun, bagaimana Baekhyun memperlakukan Chanyeol.

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang _hanya_ mereka lakukan berdua saja. Seperti memasak ddeokbokki bersama, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua di dapur—yang menjadi tidak mengherankan bagi Jongin jika Baekhyun terus mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menggunakan penyedap rasa saat Chanyeol berbicara tentang resep ddeokbokki di acara EXO Special Fansign Hyundai Departement Store. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu bagaimana Chanyeol menggunakan penyedap rasa kalau setiap Chanyeol memasak saja Baekhyun selalu mengekori Chanyeol dan tidak membiarkan member lain memasuki dapur—bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Lalu bagaimana mereka memilih bersama-sama dalam satu mobil saat mereka berada di Beijing Airport, dan tidak hanya itu saja mereka bersama. Bahkan setiap menaiki mobil, jika tanpa kamera, mereka akan selalu duduk bersama, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol untuk beristirahat sedangkan Chanyeol memilih bermain ponsel. Jongin pernah mendapati melalui media sosial jika kejadian itu pernah terpergok sekali oleh fans, bahkan berserta foto bukti yang membuat Jongin berdecak antara kagum dan heran. Lainnya lagi, pada saat COEX Artium Fansign, saat fans meminta Chanyeol untuk menyanyikan logo song ciptaannya dan Chanyeol lupa, Baekhyun justru menyanyikannya dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang ikut bernyanyi juga. Sangat tidak masuk akal bagaimana pencipta lagunya sendiri justru lupa dengan lagu yang diciptakannya sendiri, kan? Jongin menyeringai tertahan saat kejadian itu berlangsung karena Jongin sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol membuat logo song itu ditemani oleh Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi hanya berdua.

Satu lagi yang Jongin ingat, adalah ketika dirinya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen pergi ke acara Music Bank dengan berjalan kaki sambil mengenakan kostum football sebagai _fanservices_. Jongin sendiri sangat shock waktu mendapati potretan gambar dari fans yang memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun _hampir_ menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sambil setengah berlari. Serius, Jongin tidak memperhatikan secara langsung bagaimana Baekhyun melakukannya pada Chanyeol—padahal ia juga ada di sana. Ia sedikit menyesal, tapi ia sendiri tahu penyesalan itu tidak berguna.

Menurut pengamatan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu memiliki hati untuk satu sama lain, tapi mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara yang tersembunyi.

* * *

— **but pretend to be just bestfriends—**

Ini yang selalu membuat Jongin heran. Bahkan dengan semua momen yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka _tidak hanya sekedar teman_ , entah bagaimana mereka selalu bisa mengelak jika mereka hanyalah teman biasa. Bukan berarti Jongin mencoba menjerumuskan temannya sendiri untuk menjadi _gay_ atau sesuatu, tapi bagi Jongin, semua yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan memang benar-benar tidak seperti perlakuan teman terhadap teman.

Contoh simple saja, apa memakai cincin pernikahan bersama itu disebut _teman_?

Atau contoh lainnya, apa mandi bersama itu disebut _teman_? Seperti yang pernah Baekhyun katakan pada showcase pertama mereka di tahun 2012 silam? (Tolong abaikan Tao yang suka mencari teman untuk mandi.)

Tapi lagi-lagi, jika Jongin mencoba bertanya, jawaban yang sama selalu ia dapatkan, bahkan mungkin jika ia mencoba bertanya kembali sampai seribu tahun ke depan.

Kali ini, Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Oh, tentang aku dan Baekhyun yang memakai Bouchereon Wedding Ring itu? Ayolah Jongin, kami hanya ingin mendapatkan reaksi para fans yang menurut kami sangat konyol dan menghibur kami, itu saja. Hanya sekedar bercanda saja. Dan mandi bersama... ah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Kita hanya bermain air bersama saja. Lagipula kan aku dan Baekhyun itu bersahabat."

Rasanya Jongin ingin menggaruk-garuk tembok di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Bercanda, katanya? Bercanda?

Candaan yang ekstrem, sayang.

* * *

— **except for the occasional obvious stares,**

Terkadang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sesekali saling menatap. Kadang-kadang fans yang memergokinya, atau kadang-kadang Jongin sendiri yang memergokinya. Contohnya saja saat SPAO Fansign Event di Myeongdong, ketika waktunya Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol begitu terang-terangan. Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana pancaran mata Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol terlihat begitu berbeda di matanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tersirat sangat jelas, suatu perbedaan yang dapat terbaca tetapi tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

Begitu juga ketika Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Contohnya saja seperti Lotte Family Concert tanggal 24 Mei 2015 lalu, ketika Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di tengah-tengah perform mereka menyanyikan lagu Lucky. Saat itu Jongin berada sedikit jauh dari posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat itu sehingga ia tidak melihat begitu jelas. Tapi menjadi amat-sangat jelas ketika wajah Chanyeol ditampilkan pada screen layar lebar di belakang panggung, dan saat itu juga mata Jongin terfokus pada tatapan Chanyeol. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik saja, tapi cukup membuat Jongin berpikir keras di tengah-tengah fokusnya menampilkan lagu Lucky di atas panggung. Pancaran mata itu, kalau disamakan dengan tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, benar-benar sama persis. Pancarannya, sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya...

Geez.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedanglam sebelah tangannya lagi masih setia memegang ponsel dengan ibu jari yang bergerak lincah di atasnya. Tatapannya kembali terfokus pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan berbagai macam foto yang ia dapat dari fanbase-fanbase tertentu, memperhatikan lekat-lekat bola mata milik Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dan juga sebaliknya. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu membuat fokusnya teralihkan.

"Masuklah."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Joonmyeon yang muncul di balik pintu. Kepalanya menghadap tepat ke arah Jongin. "Jongin, kau tidak makan? Kyungsoo baru saja selesai masak, ayo makan."

"Tidak, hyung, aku makan nanti saja, sisakan untukku." Jawab Jongin yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Joonmyeon, tapi kemudian Joonmyeon kembali berujar. "Baiklah, tapi kau yakin? Kalau kau tidak buru-buru ke meja makan nanti makananmu habis disambar si perut karet Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

Joonmyeon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kekehan santai, tapi itu membuat Jongin mengingat sesuatu yang sempat ia lupakan. "Oh ya, hyung, aku ingin tanya."

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon, menumpukan berat badannya pada pintu di samping kirinya. Jongin mendesah sesaat. "Uhm, apa... menurutmu, jika seseorang menatap orang yang dicintainya, ada sesuatu perubahan pada matanya... semacam, uh, apa ya... Ah, pokoknya begitulah."

"Oh, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?"

"Bukan, bukan," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk tegak. "Aku hanya... sedang... memastikan sesuatu. Ya, memastikan sesuatu."

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Jadi, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Joonmyeon, menahan senyumannya. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak tahu apa?"

"Kalau kau melihat seseorang yang kau cintai," Joonmyeon menjeda kalimatnya dengan senyuman lembut. "pupil matamu akan membesar 45%."

Jongin mengerjap dan Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah ya, aku mau makan. Menyusullah kalau kau lapar."

Pintu kamar tertutup sempurna. Jongin tanpa sadar menahan nafas dan mencoba melihat kembali kumpulan foto yang sudah tersimpan di galerinya.

Kini, Jongin mengerti.

* * *

 **exchanges of glances,**

Selain tatapan, ya...

Jongin tahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan diri melirik satu sama lain. Jika Jongin menatapnya secara langsung, yah, Jongin berpikir itu manis. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi melalui video atau foto, itu membuatnya terasa tergelitik gemas.

Satu momen yang Jongin ingat, yang paling manis menurut Jongin, adalah saat syuting untuk Baskin Robbins Special Making tanggal 18 Mei 2015 yang diakhiri dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk dijawab oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin tidak sempat melihat secara langsung ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan interview, jadi setelah melihat sekilas, setelah cuplikan tersebut di- _publish_ ia segera menyempatkan diri untuk melihat.

Dan reaksi yang Jongin berikan saat pertama kali menonton itu adalah meremas gemas selimut di kasurnya sambil teriak-teriak dengan kaki yang menendang nendang udara. Kalau mengingat betapa memalukannya reaksi tubuhnya pada momen yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kadang Jongin bingung sendiri apa bedanya ia dengan fans-fans di luar sana.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbicara, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dengan tubuh berdempet sedekat itu, lalu mereka saling melirik satu sama lain beberapa kali... Baiklah, mungkin itu terlihat biasa. Tapi percayalah, kalau kalian melihat cuplikan itu secara langsung, kalian bisa merasakan sensasinya. Sensasi dari lirikan di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **needs for each other's attention,**

Jongin sadar betul bagaimana Chanyeol membutuhkan perhatian Baekhyun, begitupun Baekhyun yang membutuhkan perhatian Chanyeol. Tapi yang tidak habis pikir, mereka _hampir_ selalu melakukan hal yang konyol untuk mendapatkan perhatian satu sama lain.

Jika Jongin sedang memperhatikan dan memergoki bagaimana salah satu dari mereka hendak mencari perhatian yang satunya lagi, terkadang itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Jongin.

Seperti saat di EXO Special Fansign Hyundai Departement Store, ketika Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun menari-nari hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian fans—alih-alih perhatian Chanyeol.

Contoh lainnya adalah saat konser EXO lu'Xion di Beijing tanggal 18 Juli 2015 kemarin, hari pertama konser di Beijing. Saat itu sedang penampilan Lucky, Chanyeol mencoba mendapat perhatian Baekhyun dengan menendang Baekhyun. Lalu di hari keduanya, pada tanggal 19 Juli 2015, Baekhyun sedang menidurkan dirinya di lantai panggung dan Chanyeol dengan isengnya melompat di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Selain itu juga, Chanyeol sempat mendorong tubuh Baekhyun secara main-main ketika Baekhyun sedang berdiri di pinggir panggung dan membuat Baekhyun shock, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika percobaannya untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun kali itu berhasil seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, karena kemudian Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya untuk menendang pantatnya.

Saat itu Jongin hanya sempat melihat bagaimana pantat Chanyeol ditendang oleh Baekhyun, karenanya Jongin langsung membuka ponsel untuk mencoba mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi selama konser pada hari kedua di ibu kota China itu. Dan dari berbagai foto dan video yang berhasil didapatkan oleh fans, Jongin terkekeh.

Wajah konyol Baekhyun ketika shock, Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu dan manis secara bersamaan ketika kedua tangannya berada di lengan Baekhyun untuk mendorong Baekhyun pura-pura yang sekaligus juga menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjun dari atas panggung, juga senyuman lebar bodoh milik Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun berhasil menendang pantatnya, semua itu benar-benar menghibur Jongin.

Lebih menghibur lagi, kembali pada hari pertama konser di Beijing, adalah saat Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan menyebut namanya sambil mengejar Baekhyun untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya saat member sedang membahas tentang proses pembentukan ABS Baekhyun. Jongin benar-benar tertawa saat itu, bergumam dalam hati betapa frontalnya Chanyeol. Tapi, hari itu, Jongin berakhir dengan teriakan tertahan saat matanya menangkap sesuatu dari layar ponselnya.

 _When EXODUS ended, Chanyeol walked passed Baekhyun its zero centimeter away! They hold hands._

Jongin nyaris menangis bahagia dan pada saat itu pula Jongin berpikir mungkin ia berbakat untuk fangirling—uhm, fanboying, sebenarnya.

* * *

 **hints of feeling,**

Ini bagian yang paling Jongin suka untuk mengingat-ingatnya. Mengisyaratkan perasaan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Satu jawaban yang paling tepat adalah; mawar putih dan mawar merah.

Mawar putih pada saat The Lost Planet in Thailand tanggal 13 September 2014, mawar merah pada saat Lotte Family Concert tanggal 24 Mei 2015. Dari orang yang sama, untuk orang yang sama. Dari seorang Park Chanyeol, kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Yang sama-sama diterima Baekhyun dengan senyuman, yang sama-sama berakhir juga dengan dilemparkan ke arah para fans.

Mengingat kedua waktu yang berbeda dengan kejadian yang nyaris mirip secara bersamaan itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Jongin tersenyum tertahan. Mereka benar-benar sangat manis dan menggelikan di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan yang membuat Jongin semakin geli adalah, momen Chanyeol yang memberikan mawar merah pada Baekhyun di Lotte Family Concert itu sampai diberitakan menjadi artikel dengan judul 'EXO Chanyeol, Rose Confession?'

Jongin ingat bagaimana ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menggumamkan judul artikel itu berkali-kali dan berakhir dengan kalimat penutup " _God, you must be kidding me._ "

Satu hal lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka mengisyaratkan perasaan mereka adalah saat ulang tahun Baekhyun di tahun 2015. Chanyeol rela begadang untuk menjadi yang pertama saat mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Baekhyun, baik secara langsung maupun meng-update nya di akun Instagram miliknya. Dengan selfie mereka berdua, dengan Baekhyun yang menggunakan kaos insial 'C', dengan kalimat penutup Chanyeol pada post Instagramnya saat itu.

Saranghanda.

Saranghanda; sebuah kata yang berarti aku mencintaimu, setara dengan kata 'aishiteru-yo', berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar kata 'saranghae' atau 'aishiteru'. Jika dikatakan berarti kau serius dengan itu.

Jongin benar-benar speechless ketika sekelebat memori memasuki otaknya, terputar kembali secara otomatis, membawa pikirannya kembali pada tanggal 19 April 2015 di mana saat itu EXO memiliki jadwal fanmeeting hari ketiga di Jepang. Saat di mana Sehun mengatakan jika kegiatan 'sikat gigi' yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu membosankan dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa nampaknya semua member tidak menyukainya, Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang tanggap untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sederajat dengan sebuah kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol pada hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Aishiteru-yo_."

Dengan mengetahui semua itu, yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya menghela nafas demi menahan senyuman gelinya.

Oh, dan Jongin hampir lupa satu hal ini. Isyarat perasaan yang terukir di tubuh mereka, tepat dipergelangan mereka.

Jika Baekhyun adalah sebuah _heart_ , maka Chanyeol yang melengkapnya menjadi _heartbeat_.

* * *

 **careful touches,**

Sentuhan yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, skinship mereka, dari yang Jongin amati, selalu saja terkesan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Jongin benar-benar memperhatikan saat itu, tanggal 19 Juni 2015—saat mereka sedang berada di airport, bagaimana Chanyeol yang berjalan dari tempat yang cukup jauh untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat satpam hanya untuk membenarkan kerah kaosnya karena lehernya terekspos sedikit lebar. Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, lagipula juga menurut Jongin meskipun kerah kaos Baekhyun memang lebar, itu sama sekali tidak perlu dibenahi.

Atau jika Jongin boleh berpikir lebih ekstrim, Jongin hanya sekedar menebak, kalau-kalau Chanyeol tidak ingin leher Baekhyun terekspos untuk dinikmati mata para fans dan—seorang _satpam_.

Semacam protective, atau possessive? —Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri hanya untuk memikirkannya.

Contoh lainnya adalah saat mereka syuting untuk iklan Baskin Robbins dengan tema summer, dengan kondisi tempat syuting yang basah karena air. Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hendak memanjat untuk menaki perosotan—kalau tidak salah, saat itu Baekhyun terpeleset dan kakinya sempat keseleo. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali turun hanya untuk mengurut kaki Baekhyun dan menunggu sampai Baekhyun bisa memanjat lagi.

Saat itu Jongin memang tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Ia bahkan tahu hal itu dari internet dengan beragam foto yang di-upload oleh bermacam-macam fanbase. Tapi, meski hanya bisa menyaksikan lewat layar ponsel saja, semua itu bisa membuat darah Jongin berdesir.

Sisanya yang Jongin tahu, sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, adalah saat Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun pada I AM KOREA Special Video dari EXO. Erat tapi lembut, berdempet dan Jongin percaya mereka berdua menikmatinya. Atau saat mereka di atas panggung, menyentuhkan punggung telapak tangan mereka dan sempat terjepret oleh kamera fans. Terlihat sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Masih banyak lagi, tapi akan butuh berlembar-lembar halaman untuk menjabarkannya.

* * *

 **knowing smiles,**

Satu yang baru saja terjadi, adalah pada saat EXO lu'Xion di Beijing pada hari pertama, pada saat itu awal dari lagu December, 2014. Jongin melihat dari sisi lain bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, seperti mereka ada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri, dan di akhiri dengan tersenyum satu sama lain. Manis sekali.

Jongin hanya melihat beberapa detik saja, tapi sesuatu dari senyuman mereka mengganjal pikiran Jongin untuk beberapa saat. Saat bibir Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol membuat senyuman yang ditujukan untuk satu sama lain, dari tempatnya, Jongin hanya bisa tercenung.

Senyuman itu sangat tulus. Tulus sekali sampai sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya hampir tersembunyikan, meski itu tetap dapat terlihat begitu mudah jika kau menyadarinya. Rasa tulus yang sama ketika baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya atau kepada member yang lain, rasa tulus yang sama ketika mereka tersenyum kepada fans. Tapi itu berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda.

Perbedaan itu seperti saat hanya kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa tersenyum _selebar_ itu meski Baekhyun mungkin hanya memberikan lelucon lama yang sedikit membosankan. Ketika member lain hanya tersenyum dan tertawa seadanya, maka Chanyeol yang akan tertawa sambil tersenyum lebar seperti itu adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah didengarnya.

Pertamanya Jongin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin memiliki kesalahan fatal pada otaknya sampai-sampai lelucon kuno itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal dengan bonus senyuman lebar. Tapi kini Jongin mengerti. Itu bukan masalah selucu apa lelucon itu tapi _siapa_ yang melontarkan leluconnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang apa adanya menurut Jongin, hanya tersenyum saat ia ingin tersenyum dan hanya beraut datar saat memang tidak ingin tersenyum. Hanya sekali dua kali saja Baekhyun mengukir senyum paksa. Maka dari itu, setiap Baekhyun tersenyum, itu tandanya Baekhyun memang _tulus_ tersenyum.

Tapi setulus-tulusnya Baekhyun tersenyum, eye smile tercantik yang dibentuk mata Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tersenyum hanya akan terjadi ketika senyuman itu diberikan kepada Chanyeol.

Dulu Jongin sempat tidak yakin kalau ia dapat membedakannya, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar yakin dan percaya dengan pepatah kuno bahwa; bagaimana senyum seseorang menjadi lebih indah jika cinta ikut andil di dalamnya.

* * *

 **and ofc their legendary 10000000% synchronization,**

Ini yang membuat Jongin kagum dengan hubungan tak bernama di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sangat jarang terjadi pada sebuah pasangan untuk bisa memiliki sinkronisasi tanpa disengaja, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukannya—yang bahkan mereka _bukan_ sebuah pasangan. Setidaknya, belum.

Sinkronisasi yang terjalin antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu benar-benar tak bisa dipikir logika, menakjubkan, mengagumkan, mengerikan... benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Sepertinya sinkronisasi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah melegendaris di kalangan para fans, dan Jongin tidak keberatan untuk menjabarkannya satu persatu dari berbagai sinkron antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ia ingat.

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol menoleh. Ketika Chanyeol membungkuk, Baekhyun membungkuk. Ketika Chanyeol mengipasi wajahnya, Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat ibu jarinya di udara, Baekhyun mengangkat ibu jarinya di udara. Ketika Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Ketika Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. Ketika Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tas punggungnya dengan meloncat, Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tas punggungnya dengan meloncat. Ketika Chanyeol mencoba menyingkirkan helai rambut ke belakang telinga, Baekhyun menyingkirkan helai rambut ke belakang telinga. Ketika Chanyeol membentuk pose V sign, Baekhyun membentuk pose V sign. Ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk menari, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menari. Ketika Chanyeol mengunyah, Baekhyun mengunyah. Ketika Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahnya, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahnya.

Dan yang terpenting, mereka melakukan itu dengan cara yang sama, gaya yang sama, waktu yang sama.

Terlalu banyak, dan menjelaskan itu semua akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam, berhari-hari.

* * *

 **and still... they say they are just bestfriends.**

"...dan dengan semua itu, apa kalian benar-benar _hanya_ bersahabat?"

Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berbicara tanpa henti dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya menyodorkan ponsel. Di hadapannya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. _Dan lagi, ini sinkronisasi_.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbicara dua jam nonstop." Baekhyun bereaksi lebih dulu, dan Chanyeol berdecak-decak pelan. "Benar, benar. Dan daripada mengobrol, ini lebih pantas disebut menginterogasi."

"Tidak penting tanggapan kalian, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ujar Jongin setengah menuntut. Bayangkan saja, kau berbicara dua jam nonstop, di akhiri dengan pertanyaan serius, dan yang kau dapatkan hanyalah bagaimana orang yang diajaknya berbicara justru mengagumi cara bicaranya yang tanpa henti sampai dua jam.

Chanyeol menggumam pelan dengan sebelah tangan yang menggaruk pipinya. "Uhm, jujur saja aku tidak menyangka kalau aku dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku dan Baekhyun memang bersahabat."

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan siku Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. "Benar, kan, Baek?"

"Ho-oh," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir yang membentuk O bulat. "kami memang sekedar bersahabat."

"Aish, sahabat macam apa..."

Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya dan memilih mengusak rambutnya gusar. Mau bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk mengorek jawaban yang memuaskannya, jawaban yang ia dapat memang selalu berakhir saja. Ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam setiap harinya untuk mengorek segala hal tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bisa ia dapat dari internet, lalu merangkumnya menjadi satu dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti, dan ia mengutarakan teorinya selama dua jam nonstop hanya untuk mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti beribu pertanyaan sama yang ia lontarkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan yang membuatnya nyaris geram adalah pengakuan mereka benar-benar _nyaris_ tidak masuk akal. Tapi meski tidak masuk akal, jawaban mereka bahwa mereka hanya sahabat itu bukan suatu jawaban yang dapat disalahkan meski terlalu meragukan untuk dibenarkan. Rasa-rasanya, bagi Jongin, mereka seperti; terlalu tabu dikatakan cinta, terlalu naif dikatakan teman.

Jongin benar-benar frustasi sampai rasanya ia ingin terjun dari jendela dorm saja.

Menghela nafas, Jongin menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih dengan nada super pasrah dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun yang masih dengan raut wajah innocent super menyebalkan yang seolah menunjukkan semacam kalimat 'I really do not know anything'.

Yah, mungkin mereka memang hanya _bestfriends_.

.

.

.

...atau bukan.

" _Heh, Tiang, ambilkan susu strawberry-ku di kulkas."_

Jongin mengerjap dan beringsut untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas antar ruang makan dan ruang tengah ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia mengintip hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun dengan ponsel di depan wajahnya dan kaki yang terselonjor di atas meja. Serampangan.

Di samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang mengunyah keripik kentang lamat-lamat dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada televisi. "Malas, ah. Ambil saja sendiri. Kaki siputmu masih berguna, kan?"

"Ck, belum pernah merasakan dilendiri siput, ya?"

"Memang belum. Tapi kalau kau mau melendiriku dengan spermamu, aku mau mau sa—"

 _PLAK_

"Ambilkan saja, Park!"

 _Sigh_

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dari duduknya dan sebelah tangannya memberantaki rambut Baekhyun yang sudah layaknya seperti sarang burung. "Ganas sekali, sih."

"Bukan ganas, bodoh." Suara decakan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdengar. "Dan kupikir kau memang harus mendapatkan les bertata krama. Mulutmu sekali-sekali memang harus disumpal."

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau menyumpal mulutku dengan bibirmu."

Suara erangan Chanyeol terdengar beriringan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang menggeplak paha Chanyeol. "Berhentilah mesum dan ambilkan aku susu sekarang! Mana bukti kalau kau memang orang yang bisa diandalkan?"

Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tch, diandalkan menjadi budak maksudmu?"

Suara tawa Baekhyun menggema beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tawa itu di akhiri dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jongin membeku di tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Diandalkan jadi kekasih, sayang."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut dan masih diam di tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tiang," Baekhyun berujar mendayu dan saat itu pula Jongin seolah terseret dari keterdiamannya. "Sudah, sana cepat!"

Chanyeol bergumam malas dan hampir beranjak dari tempatnya—

—tapi Jongin bergerak lebih cepat.

"Sahabat kalian bilang? Sahabat pantatmu!"

"What the—JONGIN?!"

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

* * *

Nb :

*cr : chanbae_idclub, hanyexolu, ibaekrauhls, chanbaeknoona, puptato, baekpolaris, chanbaekunion, baekyeolangst, yixinqins, venessa_chun, wowfakta, exosbts, puppystore, linh parkbyun, babybachon, exofanbase (trans)

* * *

Yang bisa saya sampaikan cuma satu; jangan protes kalo endingnya absurd, apalagi ngeles minta sequel wkwkwk:"v

Saya ga kepikiran buat sequel sih, lagian juga ini endingnya udah lumayan kok /dihajarramerame/

Semua yang saya tulis di atas itu 85% diambil dari berita fanbase atau fanpage. Sebagian besar sudah saya sebutkan creditnya, sisanya dari fanpage di facebook. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan berita atau semacamnya, tolong kasih komentarnya di review ya. Siapa tahu bisa saya benerin nantinya.

Gimana? Jelek banget ya fanficnya?-_-

Review, please?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
